


Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 3 - Leaving Town

by Selnyam



Series: Anna's Nuzlocke Journey [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Finished at the lab, Anna can leave town and start her journey!





	Anna's Nuzlocke Journey Chapter 3 - Leaving Town

The tests finished Anna stood at the entrance to the clinic, scratching at the back of her neck. The plates on her head were a little itchy where they met her neck, though she expected over time she’d get used to them. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her dads to let her know how it had gone. She sighed, and checked the packet of information she’d been given. Her first step should be to head to Pewter City, where the closest Gym and Training Center was. There was one closer in Viridian City, but it was currently undergoing construction. A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
“Are you going to head to Viridian City? I need to run an errand, and wouldn’t mind the company. The trip will be quicker with someone to talk to.” She turned and saw the nurse, Emily standing there. She’d changed out of her scrubs into a white sundress. The pale yellow flowers and the sage green cardigan made a excellent pairing with her long lavender hair, which was tied in a loose braid. Anna remembered Emily calling her pretty and turned away as a blush spread across her cheeks.  
“Uh… sure, that would be fine. I’m still getting the hang of the changes, so someone with more talent would be awesome.” She opened and closed her mouth a few times, feeling out biting down with her fangs. Emily laughed and adjusted her shoulder bag.  
“Thank you, though I’m not that powerful yet. The most I can do is a sort of psychic punch. Leaves the target dazed and disoriented.” She closed her eyes and the gem on her forehead sparkled briefly.” Anna watched wide eyed. Emily opened her eyes and they started walking towards the town exit.  
“That’s so cool though! All I seem to have is these teeth, and probably these plates will hurt to hit someone with.” She reached up and tapped her knuckle on them, “I guess as I get stronger and my body adjusts more I’ll learn some of the cooler things!” She stretched to her full height of 5’0. Emily smiled warmly as they reached the gates  
“I’m not sure how much fighting I’ll be doing myself. I don’t know how much further i will travel I guess.” she pushed back some hair and pulled her wallet out of her bag. The guard nodded to her, checking her ID. Anna held up her own newly acquired ID and the guard waved them on. It was only a few steps past the gate and they were out in the fields.  
Anna had only travelled once before, with her dads to do some shopping, but she was young enough she didn’t remember it. She looked around now as she took her first steps onto the Route. Thick woods lined either side of the dirt and grass patched field. Spread throughout were larger patches of tall grass, tall enough Anna wouldn’t be able to see over them. For the first time since in a few days, she found herself second guessing her choice. Though the presence of her new friend quickly bolstered that. Emily nodded and took a few steps forward.  
“Let’s hurry. It’s a bright sunny day, and we should take advantage of it.” Anna fell into step and they started walking. It was fairly easy to skirt the tall patches of grass, that way something couldn’t sneak up on them. They walked in silence, enjoying the weather and keeping an eye out on their surroundings. After about half an hour they could see the next gate on a short rise. However they had to go through a patch of the tall grass to get there. A rustle caused them to both stop. The grass parted and a golden yellow beast stepped forward. It lifted its pointed muzzle and snarled, licks of flame flicking on the edges of its mouth. Its multiple tails thrashed, and it began to stalk towards the two women.


End file.
